Gifting is the act of a “gifter” providing a “gift” to a “recipient.” The gifter and recipient can each be an individual or a group. Gifts can be products, services, or anything else that the gifter desires to provide to the recipient.
A gifter generally provides one or more gifts to a recipient on or near various occasions, such as occasions relating to the gifter, the recipient, both the gifter and recipient, someone else entirely, or some other event unrelated to the gifter, recipient, or anyone else. Examples of common occasions for gifting are birthdays, marriages, anniversaries, celebrations, holidays, special events, and so forth. Some occasions for gifting are periodic (e.g., birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, etc.). Other occasions for gifting are occasional or one-time events (e.g., marriages, graduation from a school or university, job promotions, etc.). Occasions may also be unrelated to a specific date or event.
A problem experienced by some gifters is a lack of time to select or to send a gift. As an example, several weeks before a relative's birthday a gifter may remember to send a gift to the relative for the birthday, but the gifter may have insufficient time to select or send a gift as the date approaches, or may forget the date near the actual date of the birthday, e.g., because the gifter is preoccupied with other matters. The gifter may also find it difficult to select an appropriate gift from the millions of products or services that are available to be gifted.